Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Fiworewhixe2x80x99.
Botanical classification: Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Fiworewhixe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group 7K-34. The new variety exhibits the compact growth and branching of its heritage, but differs in its flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1998. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.